1. Field
The present invention relates to a substrate for a display device and a method for depositing a thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display typically includes a substrate and a plurality of pixels formed on the substrate. Each of the pixels includes a pixel circuit and an organic light emitting diode of which emission may be controlled by the pixel circuit. The organic light emitting diode may have a stacked structure that may include a pixel electrode, an organic emission layer, and (a portion of) a common electrode. The organic light emitting display may use lights emitted from a plurality of organic light emitting diodes to display an image.
The organic emission layer may be formed using a pattern mask that has a plurality of openings corresponding to a design of the organic emission layer. The pattern mask may be fixed to a frame with a tensile force being applied to the pattern mask. The combination of the mask and the frame may be arranged on the substrate inside a chamber. A deposition source may also be disposed inside the chamber. An organic material evaporated from the deposition source may pass through the opening of the pattern mask and may be deposited on the substrate so as to form the organic emission layer.
During the deposition process, if an error occurs in the alignment between the substrate and the pattern mask, the error may cause a process failure. Therefore, accuracy in the alignment between the substrate and the pattern mask is very important in manufacturing the organic light emitting display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.